Obligaciones de caballero
by La Condesa de Malibran
Summary: En el santuario no todo es cuidar casas e ir a misiones, los caballeros tiene otras obligaciones, especialmente para con su patriarca, pero... ¿Cuáles son las obligaciones que tiene un caballero para con su patriarca?


_**Renuncia: Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo no gano nada al hacer estos fics.**_

Nota: Este contenido es fuerte,+18 y contiene abuso a menores, si no te gustan estos temas es tu momento de salir.

* * *

_**Obligaciones de caballero: Entrenamiento**_

Venía de cumplir sus obligaciones para con el patriarca, estaba cansado… Tomaría un buen baño y se iría a dormir.

El escultural hombre por cuyos marcados músculos corría el agua, se reconfortaba en la caricia del líquido caliente sobre sus hombros, lo relajaba. Comenzó a tallar sus cabellos dorados y recordó sin querer aquella primera vez, cuando una vez ordenado como caballero dorado, había tenido que cumplir con una de las más importantes obligaciones de un caballero para con el patriarca.

* * *

_El niño llegó a su casa y comenzó a llorar en la soledad de su cuarto, no sabía qué acaba de pasar. Había sido entrenado y adoctrinado toda su corta vida para obedecer ciegamente lar ordenes de su santidad… El Patriarca sabía lo que hacía, y qué hacía falta para convertir en un poderoso caballero dorado a un pequeño como él, pero… ¿era esto necesario? ¿De verdad? Y si era así… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?_

_Cuando había sido llamado vía cosmos por el patriarca a esas horas de la noche, se había extrañado, pero había salido de la cama a cumplir con el llamado. No se había puesto su armadura pues había sido avisado que no era necesario y que podía ir en bata. Siendo apenas un chiquillo de 7 años no creyó que hubiera nada de malo. Además las órdenes de su santidad no se discutían, nunca se discutían._

_Al llegar había sido conducido a los aposentos privados de Arles y ahí en la oscuridad de la habitación este le había pedido acercarse…_

_\- ¿Quieres llegar a ser un gran caballero dorado Milo?_

_\- Sí su santidad._

_\- Bien pues hoy te daré un entrenamiento especial… Dime chiquillo ¿sabes que debes obedecerme en todo?_

_\- Sí señor –respondió con firmeza._

_\- Que bien porque necesitaré de tu absoluta cooperación._

_El hombre enmascarado se sentó en la cama y llamó al menor a acercarse. Una vez lo tuvo cerca lo subió de pie a la cama y le dijo que permaneciera parado y quieto._

_Las manos del Patriarca comenzaron a recorrer la pequeña anatomía por sobre la ropa, primero suavemente, y con el paso de los minutos las caricias se volvieron más toscas y profundas. El chiquillo estaba tremendamente confundido, no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba, pero tenía órdenes de permanecer quieto, aunque la verdad sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero al no saber qué y temer a desobedecer al patriarca permaneció en su lugar sin decir nada, dejando que esas enormes manos divagaran por su cuerpo, aun cuando en muchas ocasiones rosaron su zona más privada._

_Luego de un largo toqueteo que impregnó la cara del menor de incertidumbre, el mayor le bajó el pantalón junto a sus pequeñas trusas y con un dedo comenzó a acariciar la inocente y pequeña entrada del escorpión quien se respingó de inmediato._

_\- Tranquilo pequeño, es parte del entrenamiento._

_\- Pero…_

_\- Confía en mí._

_El chiquillo se dejó hacer, bastante inseguro, pero temeroso de desobedecer las órdenes del patriarca. Si decía que esto era parte del entrenamiento tenía que ser… pero… se sentía muy incómodo…_

_Arles en plena conciencia del respeto y obediencia absoluta que se inculcaba en cada caballero hacia el patriarca, se aprovechó sin pudor de la situación._

_Acaricio a dos manos las nalgas suaves y pequeñas del chiquillo y luego con una mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello dorado de este. Con la otra mano desabotonó la camisita y la dejó abierta mientras acariciaba el pecho que ya se marcaba de pequeños pero bien formados músculos._

_\- Llegarás a ser muy fuerte chiquillo._

_El niño se sentía muy incómodo, pero estaba tremendamente confundido, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que sólo dejaba a su santidad hacer, sin quejarse._

_Arles hundió su cabeza en el cuello del menor aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos y Milo por instinto lo empujó del pecho con sus manitas para alejarlo de él._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño, estás molesto?_

_\- N-no… no santidad… pero… creo… creo que… es mejor que me vaya a mi casa._

_\- No mi pequeño, si el entrenamiento no ha terminado… -Arles tomó al chiquillo por los hombros y lo miró a través de la máscara –Dime Milo, sabes que tienes que obedecerme ciegamente, ¿verdad?_

_\- S-sí señor._

_\- Y sabes que los caballeros dorados no sólo me deben lealtad y obediencia sino que deben cumplir mis órdenes como si de la misma Athena se tratara?_

_\- Sí santidad._

_\- Pues esto es parte de tus obligaciones como caballero dorado._

_El chiquillo le miró confuso._

_\- Así es, conforme avanzas se te asignan nuevas tareas, lo sabes, y ahora que estás ordenado como caballero dorado, tienes que comenzar a cumplir con esta, una de las más nobles e importantes. Y debes hacerlo en el más absoluto secreto, un caballero dorado debe guardar en secreto sus misiones, lo sabes._

_\- S-sí señor…. Pero… yo…_

_\- Tranquilo ahora déjame seguir con el entrenamiento, al final te va a gustar…_

_El niño guardó silencio confundido mientras se dejaba tocar por aquí y por allá por el patriarca, pero algo andaba mal, o eso le decía su cabeza, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender qué._

_Arles tomó algo de la cama y sin dejar de sujetar a Milo se unto algo en los dedos. Luego llevo una mano al joven trasero del chiquillo y Milo sintió algo viscoso y frio en el dedo de Arles con el que acarició su ano en forma circular. El chiquillo se respingó asustado sin poderlo evitar y Arles dejó escapar un risilla._

_\- Tranquilo pequeño –el chiquillo trató por instinto de apartarse pero Arles lo obligó a quedarse quieto –quieto. Quieto…. Shhhh, shhh… quieto Milo._

_Saga luego de acariciar unos segundos la entrada introdujo un dedo invasor en el niño quien se apartó de inmediato pero Saga lo repegó contra su pecho, mientras metía y sacaba su dedo con cuidado._

_\- No me gusta maestro… lo que hace no me gusta –dijo con voz temblorosa aunque sin saber que pasaba ahí, sólo sabía que no le gustaba y le daba miedo._

_\- Te acostumbraras pequeño… ten paciencia._

_\- No… maestro…_

_\- Quédate quieto Milo –la voz ya no fue más tranquilizante y dulce, fue una orden tajante que sin ser demasiado severa hizo al pequeño quedarse quieto y callar de nuevo._

_Arles sonrió satisfecho bajo su máscara y continuó. Tomó más lubricante y esta vez introdujo dos dedos causando una molestia mayor en el chiquillo que se atrevió a hablar de nuevo._

_\- No –dijo tajante para su edad._

_\- No me hables así Milo, es una falta de respeto. Yo doy las órdenes y tú obedeces._

_\- Pero maestro… -tembló de miedo –qué tiene que ver esto con el entrenamiento?_

_\- Es parte de tus deberes para con el patriarca, y debes acostumbrarte desde ahora, cuando seas más grande lo entenderás mejor._

_La invasión de esos dos gruesos dedos era incomoda, mucho, y aunque lo viscoso de la cosa que los envolvía les facilitaba la entrada, no disminuía la incomodidad del niño._

_\- Duele…_

_\- Si pequeño, ya se te pasará, conforme más lo practiques menos dolerá. Recuerdas que tus entrenamientos para usar tus agujas eran dolorosos al principio pero luego dejaron de doler? Esto será igual._

_\- No… -el niño hizo por alejarse, pero Arles lo regresaba a su regazo, sin embargo el instinto hizo que el chiquillo comenzara a pelear cada vez más –No maestro, no me gusta… se siente raro… es incómodo –hizo de nuevo por zafarse pero Arles usaba su fuerza para impedir que el niño se fuera._

_\- Ya basta Milo –el tono de advertencia no pasó desapercibido por el escorpión quien intentó tranquilizarse, pero al sentir un tercer dedo invadiendo de forma dolorosa su entrada, comenzó a forcejear desesperado con el patriarca._

_\- ¡Me duele maestro!_

_-Quieto Milo…_

_\- ¡No!_

_\- ¡Milo! ¡Basta ya, es una orden! –La voz demandante y la soberana nalgada que recibió asustaron al niño sobre manera y lo obligaron a quedarse quieto de nuevo mientras sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas. Tenía fuerza física, pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar a su santidad. Era un niño después de todo, había sido adoctrinado a respetar con celo absoluto al patriarca quien además era la única figura paterna y de autoridad que tenían. No luchaba contra la fuerza de Arles, en realidad luchaba contra el miedo y su ignorancia, cosa que lo hizo perder la batalla._

_Pues era un niño después de todo y al sentirse regañado y amonestado de esa manera, sólo supo reaccionar llorando y obedeciendo. No tenía edad para saber enfrentar algo así. No sabía que no era correcto._

_\- Ya ya Milo… no era mi intención asustarte. Ven acá pequeño –Arles volvió a usar un tono conciliador mientras abrazaba al sollozante escorpión y acariciaba los dorados cabellos como un padre –Ya mi pequeño… mi precioso pequeño… si cooperas y obedeces… hare que sea lo menos doloroso posible… ¿Si confías en mi verdad? –le dijo paternalmente buscando con su enmascarada cara la inocente del chiquillo quien sólo asintió con lagrimitas en sus ojos y no protestó más, dejando libertad a Arles para proseguir con su perverso plan._

_Tomó al niño por la espalda y lo recostó sobre la cama sacando los pantalones y la trusa del menor en un movimiento veloz y suave._

_Levantó un poco las piernas del menor y continúo preparando al chiquillo con tres dedos, luego cuatro, solazándose con los gemidos discretos de dolor del chiquillo._

_\- Ya pasará tranquilo, con el tiempo y la experiencia…_

_Siguió con paciencia, pues no le corría prisa… o quizá sí, pues su entrepierna ardía por clavarse en el niño. Pero no podía causarle un gran daño, se notaría en su forma de caminar y lo que menos quería era que alguien notara la extraña condición del caballerito de Escorpio._

_Luego de haber dilatado con gran paciencia al chiquillo quien no había dejado de temer esto que no comprendía, Arles abrió su túnica, bajo la cual su desnudes dejó al descubierto un falo erecto que clamaba por irrumpir en el chiquillo._

_El chiquillo tembló por dentro, pero no se atrevió a protestar._

_Arles tomó nuevamente el lubricante y bañando con él de forma excesiva su propio miembro, tomó al pequeño Milo por las piernas y levantándolo lo suficiente, acomodó la punta en la virgen entrada y fue entrando con sumo cuidado, mientras este gimoteaba de dolor, soportando lo más estoico posible esto._

_"Es parte del entrenamiento" se decía en su inocente cabeza._

_Arles gimió de placer al sentir su falo forzarse poco a poco en ese trasero tan estrecho._

_El dolor se hacía cada vez más grande por lo que Milo instintivamente se abrazó a al patriarca buscando consuelo y protección al dolor que estaba sintiendo, cosa que sólo éxito más al poseso caballero de géminis. Ese abrazo inocente hacía todo mil veces mejor._

_…_

_Arles se movía con cierto ritmo y velocidad dentro del chiquillo haciendo que este llorara en silencio abrazado a él, mientras el mayor retenía lo mejor que podía sus gruñidos de placer para no confundir ni asustar más al pequeño._

_\- Ah mi hermoso niño… te quiero tanto._

_El pequeño interpretó eso como una frase paternal, pero por alguna razón, no pudo llenarlo de confort y seguridad, sino todo lo contrario._

_Arles se puso en pie y cargando al chiquillo siguió embistiendo al niño subiéndolo y bajándolo para su placer, mientras el chiquillo se aferraba a su santidad debido al dolor que sentía._

_Luego de unos deliciosos minutos de placer, Arles regresó a la cama donde tendiéndolo de nuevo lo siguió penetrando, recargando sus piernitas en su pecho. La luz de la luna daba en la cama iluminando justo la parte donde quedaba la cabeza del pequeño. Esto le permitía a Arles ver sus expresiones contenidas de dolor y se excitó aún más aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas._

_\- Aah… duele señor…_

_\- Si… si… ah… si… te relajas… ahh… pasará…Jummm… relájate pequeño… Aahh… Oh Milo… Mi pequeño Milo… Aaah…_

_El niño no sabía lo que pasaba, si estaba bien, si estaba mal… ¿Era esto normal?. El niño no pudo evitar un nuevo gemido de dolor, esta vez más alto, lo que hizo a Arles abrir los ojos y mirar al chiquillo quien ahora tenía una expresión de dolor bastante acentuada mientras un caudal incontenible le corría de los ojos._

_\- Te voy a ayudar pequeño._

_Arles tomó el pequeño pene de Milo y comenzó a masajearlo._

_\- ¡N-no!_

_El Pequeño se asustó bastante con esto y con miedo de ser regañado, no se atrevió a quitar la mano del patriarca de ahí, por lo que confundido y asustado comenzó a llorar a llanto abierto._

_\- Oh no llores mi pequeño, sólo siente…. Mmmm… ah… siente… mira… ¿Te gusta?_

_Arles comenzó a masturbar al pequeño con manos expertas y el falo infantil se erectó de pronto para sorpresa del niño llenándolo de sensaciones raras que jamás había sentido. Pero no sintió placer sino dolor y aún más miedo._

_Los tirones que Arles profería a sus partes nobles le provocaron una sensación dolorosa al principio pero luego de un rato y como era de esperar, sobrevino un indeseado e involuntario orgasmo que Milo no comprendió, y a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía disfrutarlo, el no pudo. Para él todo era confusión miedo y culpa, una terrible culpa._

_Muy pronto, las expertas manos del myor lo hicieron venirse por primera vez en su joven vida pero fue un placer del que Milo no disfrutó en absoluto._

_No comprendía nada. Solo sabía que le dolía, que el miembro del patriarca en su entrada raspaba y quemaba. Sentía que lo cortaba por la mitad._

_Sintió ese líquido salir de su pequeño pene y mancharlo y lo primero que pensó el inocente fue que se había orinado y sólo sintió una tremenda vergüenza. Se había orinado en la cama de su santidad, como si tuviera dos años, cubrió su cara con sus manitas y comenzó a llorar de la vergüenza._

_\- ¿Qué… te… ocurre?_

_\- Lo siento… mucho señor…_

_\- ¿Qué Milo?_

_\- Me… hice… pipi en su… cama señor… -habló con voz entrecortada por el dolor y el llanto._

_Arles dejó escapar una risa ante la inocente conclusión del niño y acercándose a su rostro, lo que provocó una penetración profunda y más dolor en el crio, acarició sus cabellos y le tranquilizó._

_\- Está bien pequeño, está bien, es normal, es parte del entrenamiento._

_Dijo esto sin dejar de acariciar las partes nobles del niño que no había dejado de llorar aunque ahora silenciosamente. Arles se incorporó y con ambas manos tomó las caderas de Milo para levantarlas un poco más y comenzó a embestir un poco más a aprisa, conteniéndose lo más posible para no sangrar de más al niño, y luego de unos momentos culminó dentro del infante._

_Milo sintió una desagradable sensación, un líquido caliente llenarlo por dentro y después sintió como ese mismo liquido corría viscoso por sus nalgas llenando su trasero._

_\- AAAAAhhhh…. Aaahhh Milo… Mi pequeño Milo…_

_Arles jadeó por unos minutos recuperando el aliento y luego abrazó al chiquillo con pasión acercándolo a él sin salir aun de su interior, disfrutando de ese inocente calor. Deposito un beso en su frente, para abrazarlo después con paternal y enfermizo cariño._

_El niño no entendía lo que había pasado, no comprendía nada. No sabía si llorar a grito abierto, o hundirse en el más absoluto mutismo por el resto de su vida, se quedó impávido, mientras su santidad acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura. Poco a poco las lágrimas murieron en sus ojos y se quedaron secas en sus mejillas, como seca sentía su alma._

_Luego de unos momentos, Arles reticente, salió finalmente del chiquillo dando un gemido de incomodidad. Se estaba tan bien en su interior… Al salir el niño se quejó por el dolor, complaciendo bastante a al patriarca._

_\- Hemos terminado por hoy mi dulce pequeño. Luego continuaremos. Puedes irte a tu casa. Date un baño al llegar._

_El chiquillo asintió confundido y al fin liberado del abrazo de su ilustrísima, con la mirada perdida, recogió su ropa, subió sus pantaloncitos y cerró su camisita, bajo de la cama con dificultad y se puso en pie con aún más dificultad y dolor, y haciendo una reverencia en casi un acto reflejo, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, con caminar afectado._

_\- Milo –le llamó antes que el niño cruzara la puerta –Esto no lo debe saber nadie, ¿Entendido?_

_El niño sólo asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada aun perdida y se fue del lugar._

_Arles suspiró y se tumbó sobre la cama. Hoy dormiría muy plácidamente._

_Recordó la última expresión del chiquillo, confundida y perdida, dispersa… El ente dentro del cuerpo de Saga, quien era realmente el perpetrador de tales actos, se relamía no sólo con sus reprobables actos sino con el punzante dolor del alama atormentada que vibraba dese dentro en una nota de agonía_

_\- Vamos Saga, tuviste que haberlo disfrutado un poco ¿no?... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

_La sonora carcajada inundó la habitación mientras por dentro en el silencio un grito desesperado estallaba buscando una redención que no tendría._

_\- Este es sólo el inicio… si fuera un miserable aspirante a caballero no me habría importado perforarlo hasta matarlo, como ya he hecho antes pero… este pequeño es un dorado, su poder no debe ser desperdiciado, los necesito para llevar acabo mis planes… ¿Sigues llorando Saga? ¡Pero si el chiquillo es una delicia! ¡jajajajaja!... qué mal que no sepas disfrutar lo bueno de la vida…. Oh… ya veo… deseas morir… Lo siento, no te lo permitiré porque, necesito este cuerpo y su poder. Saga, Saga… después de tantos críos, creí que ya estarías acostumbrado. Y sabes lo que sigue…. ¿Qué?... No imposible, no me detendré y lo sabes. No será la única vez que tome a este chiquillo. Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento…. No me llames sínico, es entrenamiento, de verdad, sólo que de otro tipo, dime ¿Qué crees que pasaría con Milo si lo penetro como acostumbro sin entrenarlo primero? seguro moriría, deberías agradecer mi paciencia y delicadeza. Estoy entrenando su trasero para mi futuro servicio, después de todo, es obligación de todo caballero servir a su patriarca. Y me servirán de la forma en que yo desee, eso te lo aseguro. Su inocencia será mi aliada, los adoctrinaré, los formaré a mi modo, y me servirán tanto en el campo de batalla como en mi cama…. No comprendo tu terquedad por seguir peleando, sabes que no ganarás ¿Por qué no aceptas tu destino y lo disfrutas?... Eres un obstinado, pero sigue, grita, llora, gimotea, has lo que quieras, no te dejaré libre, jamás Saga, jamás. Tus opciones son limitadas, puedes disfrutar esta vida o… seguir viviendo en agonía, esa es tu decisión, te aseguro que la respetaré sea cual sea que elijas ¡jajajajaja!_

_Si tan sólo Saga tuviera el poder de tomar su cuerpo por unos cuantos minutos, sólo unos minutos, acabaría con su miserable existencia y la de este ser despreciable cuyo podrido corazón tenía planes terribles para la humanidad. Pero hacia un tiempo que ya no podía tomar control de su cuerpo ni por unos instantes…. El tiempo suficiente para que más de 30 huérfanos aspirantes a caballero de entre 5 y 12 años hubieran desaparecido misteriosamente, acusados luego de deserción._

_Él lo había visto todo, su agonía, sus suplicas, sus alaridos de dolor, y el placer enfermo de Arles por poseer la inocencia con violencia._

_Su terror había sobrepasado los límites cuando esté animal había comenzado a adoctrinar caballeros desde su más tierna infancia, cuando aún no comprendían nada de la vida, para implantar ideas torcidas en su cabeza._

_Obediencia, sumisión, servicio, más que en caballeros les estaba lavando el cerebro para convertirlos tanto en soldados perfectos como en complacientes y sumisos esclavos sexuales._

_Y el primero en su plan había sido ese hermoso chiquillo francés de rubios cabellos y facciones delicadas. Había estado trabajándolo por días, hasta que una noche cometió el primero de los abusos sin presentar resistencia del pequeño, que interpretaba todo como un juego._

_Misty tenía sólo tres años, el escuincle era toda una promesa, y además era tremendamente hermoso. ¿Cómo no conservar un aspirante así? Había demostrado talento desde tan temprana edad y además su belleza sólo prometía volverse mayor día con día. Era un bocado para Dioses sin duda, y Arles lo tendría para él._

_El primer abuso contra el chiquillo había consistido en desnudarlo y disfrutar de acariciar el inocente cuerpo, acostumbrando al pequeño a esa clase de encuentros, el niño se dejaba hacer, a veces distraído por algún juguete brillante. Hasta ahora lo más que había hecho con él era toquetear su cuerpo entero desnudo y juguetear con su dedo índice en la entrada del niño sin llegar a penetrar más que la punta. Pero sólo eso. Aunque Saga sabía las intenciones de este monstro, que sólo quería esperar a que el niño tuviera la edad adecuada para soportarlo dentro de su cuerpo._

_Le gustaba confundirlos desde pequeños. Si aceptaban estos abusos como algo normal desde su más tierna infancia, de adultos, no dudarían ni un segundo en entregar su cuerpo cómo y cuándo Arles quisiera para así complacer los deseos de su patriarca y cumplir con sus obligaciones de caballero._

_Y entre más jovencitos fueran mejor, pues los mayorcitos eran los que solían darle cierta batalla._

_Como Aioria… Milo no había sido el primero. Hacía más de tres meses que el Patriarca sostenía encuentros secretos con Aioria, pero en su caso, no había sido "entrenamiento" el pretexto._

_Aioria creía que aquello por lo que pasaba, era un mandato de los mismos Dioses, para así poder expiar el alma de su hermano traidor, que de no ser ofrecido un sacrificio, el alma de Aioros sería enviada al mismo tártaro._

_Y Arles era un maestro de la pantomima, pues el impacto psicológico lo era todo si quería llegar a dominar a estos pequeños. Star Hill había sido el lugar donde en una supuesta plancha de sacrificio, hecha de frio granito, Aioria era inmolado cada semana. Atado de pies y manos a pesar de no presentar ya más resistencia, y azotado con látigo mientras era violado por su santidad en nombre de los dioses._

_El niño en su inocencia creía que bien valía la pena pasar por este dolor si así conseguía salvar el alma de su pecador hermano._

_Saga estaba tan asqueado de todo, quería morir y arrastrar a la muerte con él al ser desgraciado que tanto hacía sufrir a todos… pero no podía…_

_Saga creyó que no podría soportarlo por mucho, pero para su condena, su resistencia duraría años…_

* * *

Doce años después, Saga no podía superarlo, cada que Arles mandaba llamar a algún caballero a su cama para servirlo, su alma se desgarraba, porque aún podía ver en aquellos hombres, a niños confundidos y adoctrinados que no sabían que estaban siendo abusados.

Arles había hecho un gran trabajo lavando sus mentes para conseguir tanto soldados inmisericordes, como complacientes esclavos sexuales. Que cumplían sus obligaciones en la cama del patriarca, como una misión sagrada de la cual no disfrutaban en absoluto, pero cumplían con total devoción.

Bueno, este fic, aunque se ve terrible, lo aprovecharé para denunciar las cosas que de verdad pasan en la vida real, con sacerdotes, o los directores de orfanatorios y gente que está en una posición de poder quienes abusan de la inocencia de los niños y el poder de que gozan para cometer actos como los aquí narrados. Si eres mocho o corto de pensamiento no lo leas.

Creo que esto bien podría haber pasado en el Santuario, en un escenario más cruel, si lo vemos desde esta perspectiva: Saga estaba poseso de un ser maligno, con muchas ansias de poder, crueldad sin límites, cero escrúpulos y un montón de chiquillos inocentes a su servicio, ¿ustedes que creen que puede pasar en un escenario así?. Así que lo uso para recordar que esto en la vida real pasa, como el Sacerdote de un orfanatorio de Canadá que fue detenido por pasar años abusando de los chiquillos a su cargo.


End file.
